


the other woman (i'll stay with you)

by greypraxis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Addison Looks at Meredith, Addison loves Meredith, Bailey Is Done With Them, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Cristina Schemes, Cristina Tries to Help, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Meredith Avoids, Meredith loves Addison, Strangers to Lovers, They Go To A Bar Many Times, They love each other its very cute, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greypraxis/pseuds/greypraxis
Summary: When it comes down to it, it wasn’t inevitable, but it was going to happen to somebody. It just so happened to happen to them.A story about choosing to stay.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	the other woman (i'll stay with you)

Meredith was having a good day. This was strange, because Meredith’s life lately was made up of a lot of small bad moments happening back to back, so for her life to not be falling apart was a red flag. But she didn’t care. It was a new Meredith, and new Meredith turns a new leaf everyday, or whatever the fuck that phrase means. What it means is, is that she’s not going to be mad that she’s having a good day. 

Derek was suspiciously absent from the hospital but she promised she wouldn’t check her phone to see if (when? No, nothing is certain) he had called her. She got assigned to an interesting case with Bailey, who was being nice to her (not because Bailey knows Derek might be avoiding her, unless...she would know? But he’s not, so it’s nothing) for some reason. Christina and Burke are flirting over their random heart patient of the week and George is following Callie around like a cute puppy. Everybody was happy, the hospital is running, and Addison keeps looking at her when she passes her in the hallway but that doesn’t mean anything because Meredith is having a good day. 

And like any good day, time passes quickly and then it’s your lunch break. This is when her good day quickly derailed.

She and Bailey just spent about the past two hours removing a burst appendix from some old man and while illuminating about how boring a surgery could be, it was over faster than she thought. While standing hunched over a patient for a couple of hours wasn’t that bad, but when you’re running on four hours of sleep because you can’t stop thinking about your kind-of-ex-boyfriend, and you still got hours left before you can clock out, you drink coffee like your life depends on it. That is why when Meredith was standing in line for coffee, she happened to glance over to her left and saw her patient, that she just spent a couple of hours operating upon, outside and walking. Her good mood and mild tiredness was quickly replaced with the feelings of irritation and confusion. Her patient should be in bed, resting and happy,  _ not _ outside and most definitely  _ not _ trying to leave the grounds of the hospital. Abandoning her spot in line, which made her angrier because she was next in line, she walked (/ran) to her patient and yelled out his name.

“Mr. Striker! I believe you are supposed to be in bed right now, sir. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Did you call a nurse before you left? Did -”

Stopping her questions with a hand in her face, which is extra fucking rude, the patient interrupted her by saying “Stop the incessant questions woman. I’m done. I’d rather go home and rest up in the comfort of my own home than be here in this goddamn hospital a moment longer. I’ve been shot three times for my service to this country, so do you think a couple stitches will take me out? Good day now!” and he slowly shuffled away, heading to the parking lot at the sidewalk. She was in shock, not because of his rude message, but because he even walked around like he just didn’t get out of surgery.

Knowing this situation was getting out of control, she glanced quickly at his slowly departing figure and calculated that she could tell Bailey and a nurse what’s going on before he could call a taxi and escape. She walked (/ran) back inside the doors, past Cristina’s questioning and slightly pitying eyes, and searched out a nurse or Bailey, whichever she could reach first. Luck was still on her side, because there was Bailey at the end of the hallway walking towards her. What caused Meredith to slow down her speed was the observation that Bailey has changed into “civilian” clothes and holding her bags in her hand. Knowing what was bound to happen, she slowly stopped walking and let Bailey approach her.

“By the look on your face, you probably ran into our lovely escaping patient. Well he is related to one of the board members for this hospital and the chief stressed to me that we do whatever the honorable Mr. Striker wants. And Mr. Striker wanted to go home a couple of hours early, so we let him go. If he ends back up here because he went into septic shock, well, that’ll be nobody’s fault but his. Right now, since the chief gave me the green light, I’m leaving to go home and spend time with my child and husband. The only other attending on call right now who could use an intern is Addison, so I went ahead and paged her and let her know that you are on your way. Is that a problem, or would you like to be assigned elsewhere?”

Meredith chose silence for a moment. The only other doctors on call besides Addison right now were Burke, Derek, and Callie. Burke was with Cristina, Callie was with George, and Derek was by himself. Bailey was lying about Addison being the only option, but neither of them were going to voice that truth that it might be a good idea for Meredith to  _ not _ work with Derek right now. 

“Yes that is great, just amazing. Thank you Dr. Bailey. I hope you have a good evening,” Meredith said, with a slight smile on her face. 

Narrowing her eyes at the slight sarcasm she could hear from her uppity intern, she huffed, told her where Addison was, smiled a bit, and walked away. Watching her figure slowly disappear around the corner, Meredith wondered briefly if she was going to forever be cursed watching people walk away. Brushing that weirdly depressing thought out of the way and blaming it on her being tired, she walked back outside to grab a coffee because she damn well deserved one before going to deal with... _ her _ .

* * *

On many levels, working with Addison wasn’t the worst thing on the planet. Besides some long stares and curt silences that filled with tension between them, the rest of her shift was going good. It seemed like Addison wanted to say something to fill those silences, but when she would take a breath to do so, Meredith’s gaze stopped her. So Meredith is going to keep employing her stares to silently convey the idea that she would like to be left alone, and Addison is going to keep on trying to talk or get with the program. 

Their random yet tense standoff was interrupted by their patient, who was an expecting mother of twins and one of the twins has the umbilical cord wrapped around their neck. While nuchal cords usually aren’t dangerous, the tech who was running the ultrasound told them the chord’s location and the mother freaked out and is demanding around the clock ultrasounds and check ins before she is induced into labor tomorrow. Since Addison has a bleeding heart (re: wanting to torture Meredith actually), she is indulging her patient and put Meredith on constant stand by. 

And that’s where we find Meredith on this no good day. She’s got an empty cup of coffee, a full bladder, a complaining patient, and a slightly hovering attending who won’t stop staring at her. The patient was sleeping currently, so Meredith was sneakily checking on her charts before the patient could wake up and begin demanding another ultrasound. To make sure that even if the patient woke up and saw her, Meredith was being cowardly and was hiding behind the machines connected to the bed and sitting on the floor. An uncomfortable position for sure, but Meredith was feeling a bit childish so she didn’t care. Of course, her mood got worse when the door was gently opened across the room. Holding her breath, because the only person that would come visit the patient after visiting hours would be the actual attending, she knew she had to stay still. 

Standing in the doorway, with the soft sounds of the hospital behind her and the light of the room casting shadows on her body was the apprehensive yet determined face of Addison. Connecting eyes with her through the wires and the machines that Meredith is hiding behind, Addison closes the door behind her and quickly yet quietly shuffles across the floor before she stands in front of Meredith. Looking down at her, you would think that her tall and imposing figure would be emphatized with one of them sitting and one of them standing, but with the glare Meredith was giving and the slightly awkward expression Addison was sporting, you would think their roles were switched. It seems like they would always be on uneven footing around each other.

“You’re on the ground…” Addison quietly murmured, and shot a quick look at the slumbering patient. “And hiding in a sleeping patient's room. May I ask why?”

Huffing slightly, Meredith tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes. “I needed to check on her charts and make sure that if she presses the call button I could give her the same update we’ve been giving her for hours. I was just about finished when you came in. Do you need anything from me? Is there another patient?” 

Getting tired of their height differences, Addison set her clipboard down on the windowsill, and awkwardly crouched down in front of Meredith and rested her weight at the front of her feet. “No, but I figured I would check in on you. I feel like we spent all day dancing around each other and haven’t exchanged many words to each other. So, hi?” Addison awkwardly smiled at Meredith. 

“...Are we supposed to be friends now?” Meredith asked.

“Well, not exactly no but I do not know why we wouldn’t be. Just because we have a shared, well, past, doesn’t mean we can’t have a working relationship and camaraderie between each other.” Addison quickly said, as if afraid Meredith would cut her off. Meredith just raised her eyebrows in response.

“And Bailey told me to stop being weird and just say hi to you already. She also said with Derek avoiding both of us that we might be working together more.” 

This brought a laugh out of Meredith, because that blunt nature of Bailey was something she was also familiar with. Say what you want about Bailey, but she’ll tell you how she feels in the most straightforward way, and you know it’ll be what you need to hear.

“You caught that huh?” Meredith smirked self deprecatingly at herself, and looked into the other woman’s eyes.

“Yeah...It was hard not to. He was doing the thing he does when he avoids looking at you and walks quickly past you if he’s avoiding you. I saw him see you at the end of the hallway today and he ran away a bit.”

The two women chuckled a little, and stayed staring at each other before Meredith broke the eye contact. Feeling her thighs get uncomfortable with her crouching, Addison gingerly moved to the floor and placed her back to the wall, and began sneaking looks in Meredith's direction. This was the longest time they’ve spent talking to each other, and Meredith seemed lost in thought with the charts still clutched in her hand. 

A couple of minutes passed before Meredith took a deep breath, glared at Addison again, and slammed the charts to the ground. 

“Why do you keep looking at me? With your--- your stupid pretty face and your pretty hair and pretty smile and you’re so goddamn  _ nice _ to me. I get it, okay. I’m a goddamn mess and my life is a joke to you because your ex husband broke up with the adulterer who wrecked your life, but that doesn’t give you any reason to  _ look _ at me like that. Or be  _ nice to me. _ So you can stop the act and just tell me how you really feel.” The words rushed out of Meredith’s mouth and filled the room. Meredith couldn’t take them back, and she felt guilty with how confrontational she was currently being, but she wanted to poke at Addison and see the _ real  _ her. 

“....well. I was mainly wondering when you were going to admit that you and Derek broke up,” Addison simply responded.

“We didn’t break up. We came to a mutual agreement that maybe we shouldn’t keep doing what we are doing, or we have to figure out something else to do. And he walked away and I was left standing there so...Yes. An agreement.” Meredith nodded to herself after she spoke, confident she expressed herself well now. 

“That’s kind of how him and I decided to end our marriage. Except he did more of the talking and I did more of the crying and he just walked away and I just sat there. So yes, a mutual agreement was had. He kind of has that quality to him you know? To decide things for the both of you? What a man,” Sighing and shaking her head, Addison continued her spiel. “Well, if it’s any consolation I’m sorry. I fully understand how nice it is to be within Derek’s orbit, but he always seems to be the one that ends up walking away in the end. Funny that.” 

Meredith was in because she never expected Addison to reveal all of that, or to try to comfort her. But she felt like Addison was missing the bigger point. It wasn’t about Derek, not really. He was just the catalyst. 

“Well maybe I’m tired of being walked away from. Maybe I want someone to talk towards me this time,” Meredith said. 

Cracking a genuine yet small smile at Meredith, Addison responded with a simple, “So do I”.

Silence permeated the room. Many things were just said that they didn’t know if they could come back from. But it was that silence that kept them grounded in the moment. Just a room, two women, and things unsaid. Meredith took a deep breath but before she could speak Addison quickly interrupted her and asked her if she would like to go grab coffee before they continued their rounds. Meredith nodded, and they exited the room. 

* * *

Time passed, Derek continued to avoid them, and Meredith and Addison took more cases together. Their silences were now filled with small talk, then actual conversations about things going on at/around the hospital, and then conversations about interests, likes, dislikes, and sometimes about their past. It was a gradual change, not noticed by either of the two women, because talking to the other was peaceful and fun and exciting because it felt like talking to a good friend. But if you ask the one of the women if they are friends, they would respond with a swift  _ no, we are not friends we just like each other, get along, and work well together.  _ Meredith believes it would be weird for them to become actual friends because of the fact that they dated/were married to the same man, and Addison thought that she really couldn’t care less if they were friends but if Meredith wanted to be weird about it then she is going to indulge her. 

Sensing that Meredith wasn’t going to admit that they were friends  _ or something _ without being forced to, Cristina hatched a plan. She conned Burke into it because if he wanted to see her tits anytime soon he was going to help her. She made Burke ask Bailey, Callie and Addison to the bar for some drinks and conversation, and she convinced Meredith, Izzie and George to join her at the bar for some drinks like they usually do. The plan was simple: get both women drunk, and make them hang with each other outside of the hospital so they could see that they are actually friends (but Cristina knew that they weren’t exactly friends, but she couldn’t define that ‘ _ or something _ ’ yet so she needed them to decide on some type of relationship so Meredith could stop being weird about it). 

Night fell, they saved the day yet again, and Cristina’s plan was coming to fruition. Meredith was on one of her no tequila phases, but Cristina was keeping a steady supply of beers to Meredith and it was working. She wasn’t slurring her words, nor stumbling around, nor was she casting her eyes around the bar to find someone. She was relaxed and giggly, so step one of her plan was done. Looking across at the direct opposite side of the bar, Cristina signaled to Burke the signal that she is good to go by giving him a thumbs up, before quickly switching to a wave before anybody noticed. Seeing her signal, Burke looked at Addison at their table, who was laughing at a joke that Callie just said, before giving back a thumbs up that he is ready to go. A look of determination crossed both of their eyes, for Cristina’s stakes in this manner was to try to get her friend to stop being weird and Burke wanted to see Cristina’s tits later tonight so they both had to make sure the next step in her plan went off without a hitch.

Looking around the table, she asked them “Would y’all like to play a game of pool with Burke and them? Burke told me earlier today that I would probably not be able to beat him at pool, which he is right about, but I need support and I feel like together we could defeat him.” 

Squealing with happiness, Izzie jumped up and grabbed George’s arm to try to claim a pool table for their group. Cristina grabbed Meredith’s arm and their beers and marched over to Burke’s group who were all slowly standing up at the other side of the bar.

“Burke mentioned something about a pool competition, and I would like to see O’Malley bent over a pool table so we are in of course. Y’all are going to lose so hard,” Callie said before going to George and Izzie who claimed a pool table a couple of meters away. 

“While it’s been years since I’ve played pool, I feel confident that we could teach y’all interns a thing or two before I go home to my husband. Now, someone come with me to the bar so we can get some pool sticks and get this game going,” Bailey said before marching off. Sensing the opportunity, Cristina grabbed Burke’s arm and marched them behind Bailey before looking back to see Addison and Meredith looking at each other like deer in headlights. While not the expressions she wanted, at least they were acknowledging each other outside of the hospital now.

* * *

“...Hi?”

“Hi! Hey! How are you? Wow, you look just ---great. Cute outfit.” Addison responded to Meredith's greeting before plastering a smile on her face. She wasn’t lying, Meredith did look great. Her long legs were being empathized in her tight jeans and her arms were bare in her tight green tank top, revealing her collarbones and the smattering of freckles on her chest...area. But Addison thinks friends compliment each other if the other looks good so her statement wouldn’t be that weird.

“Thank you, and you also look great! Your dress really is gorgeous on you.” Smiling reassuringly at Addison, Meredith returned her compliment as she scanned her eyes up and down the other women’s body. Her tan dress went to her ankles and was flowy in a way that it fanned out around her waist to end up swishing against her legs. The top of her dress, however, was tight and the first couple buttons of it were opened and happened to reveal a lot of her chest...area in a nice way. A man would enjoy that view if he saw it. But Meredith isn’t a man so she is going to avert her attention from her boss’s breasts and connect eyes with Addison again. 

“You think your team is going to wipe the floor with ours?” Addison said as she looked at their coworkers congregating around the pool table they claimed as they began arguing about who is going to break. It looks like Izzie and Callie were arguing over how many rounds of rock, paper scissors they could do to make it fair while Bailey and George were taking their teammates' side in the argument and Cristina and Burke were whispering to each other and pretending not to be looking at Meredith and Addison.

Ignoring their weirdness, Meredith responded. “I think that I never won a game of pool but I’m excited to see how this will go down. It will probably be amazing and very funny to see.” 

Looking at Meredith’s commiserating grin, Addison was in agreement and answered her smile with her own. Meredith began walking over to their group before Addison took a couple of steps to catch her arm to stop her movement. 

“Well no pool game isn’t a game without stakes. And I have one in mind.”

Turning around, Meredith asked, “And what do you have in mind, doctor?”

“If my team wins you have to admit that we are friends.”

Meredith was tipsy enough to let her mouth drop open in shock before she quickly closed it. “What do you mean  _ admit that we are friends _ ? We are very good coworkers who like each other and-”

“Get along, yes, I know. I have heard about this spiel you give. But I think that us hanging in a bar with our mutual  _ friends _ who seem to be  _ friends _ with each other means that we are also  _ friends _ .” With every stress of the word ‘friend’, Addison took a small step closer to Meredith before they were almost chest to chest. Addison was still holding onto Meredith’s arm, but with them face to face it almost like she was holding her hand. Addison was glancing slightly down into the other women’s eyes, and smiling, and Meredith's green eyes were just wide in surprise with a blush high on her cheeks.Their breaths were mingling a little bit before Meredith took a step back and steeled her expression into one of determination.

“You know that’s not how friendship works. But fine,  _ if  _ I have fun hanging with you and your team  _ and _ your team wins then I guess we will be considered friends. But only then!” Removing her arm from Addison’s hand while holding the eye contact, Meredith took a couple of steps backwards before bumping into a table, apologizing to the people there, and turning around and walking to their group. 

Smirking to herself, she leisurely joined the group and saw that the balls were set and ready for the break. Meredith was whispering to Crisitna and gesturing towards Addison while Izzie and George were talking game strategy. Callie and Burke were drinking out of their beers, talking to each other and sneaking glances at their partners while they waited for the game to start. 

“Addison! Glad you could finally make it. Here, we won the rock paper and scissors game so we get to break. You can break it since you have the most experience,” Bailey said as she handed Addison a pool cue. 

“Oh yeah? She that good huh?” Meredith asked challengingly from the other side of the table.

Connecting eyes with her and slowly bending over the table, she saw Meredith’s eyes dip down to her chest before quickly reconnecting with her own. She lined up the white ball, and took a shot to break the set and quickly sank two striped balls, before smiling at the other woman.

Ignoring the complaints from the other woman’s teammates about how they didn't know she was good, Addison answered her with: “I don’t know, how about you tell me?” 

It was game on.

* * *

Meredith’s team was destroyed. Absolutely, completely, and irrevocably destroyed. They still had four balls left on the table by the time that Callie did a cool flick with her cue and sank the number eight ball. It was embarrassing. While Meredith’s team talked the most shit, the other team knew the interns well enough to exploit their weaknesses. Every time George would line up for a shot, Callie would drop something to show off her ass which distracted George every time. Bailey would just show Izzie a picture of her baby and Izzie would spend the whole time during her shot gushing about how cute the baby is and not pay attention to sinking the balls. Burke somehow got Cristina by telling her in depth details of the surgery they did today and how it differed from normal cases, causing  _ both _ of them to get wrapped up in medical jargon instead of actually playing. Addison would also employ bending over but that really didn’t distract Meredith. No, it was the fact that Addison would be near Meredith and say random things in a certain voice that was terribly distracting. So yeah. Meredith’s team was destroyed. 

After the game, Bailey and Izzie walked away together because Izzie wanted to ‘see the baby that Bailey has been teasing her with the whole game for at least five minutes, please!’ George and Callie were making out on the pool table and Cristina and Burke were holding each other and talking quietly with each other. Knowing that she would have to admit defeat, Meredith walked over to Addison and curtsied sarcastically. 

“You won Addison! I admit it, I had fun hanging with everyone so it’s official, we are friends. See! I can admit when I lose!” Meredith said to Addison while fake glaring.

Crossing over to the other woman, Addison held out her hand for a handshake. Meredith clasped her hand and they pumped their hands up and down a couple of times.

“I never made a friend like this before, but since this worked I should try it more,” Addison said while laughing. 

Looking at Addison’s pretty smile, Meredith decided that there must be more awful things in the world than being Addison’s friend. And looking at the long column of her smooth neck before her eyes settled on the redhead's tempting chest, she realized that she might be more in trouble than she thought. 

* * *

Cristina is annoyed. Her plan worked, okay? Meredith now tells people repeatedly that  _ Addison and her are only friends so why do people keep asking me that? _ Which, well, is what she wanted Meredith to admit. It now seems to be an excuse to cover up Meredith’s bigger issue. 

You see, people keep asking Meredith this because they are the hot topic of the hospital. Meredith is constantly  _ blushing _ and putting her hair behind her ears and looking up at Addison with wide eyes. And Addison seems to be stalking Meredith in the hospital with the way that she keeps cornering her and either asking her about cases or when the next time they will go out. It seems like they can’t stay apart from each other and they keep  _ glancing  _ at each other and numerous sources (Izzie, George and Callie) have said that they have seen them around town or at the bar  _ alone _ multiple times. So yeah, they are ‘friends’. And it’s time for Meredith to face the truth.

Spotting Meredith watching Addison (and most likely her swinging hips) walk away, Cristina marched over to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the on call room. Meredith complained every step of the way and tried to ask Cristina what was going on but Cristina ignored her. As far as Cristina was concerned, it was time for Meredith to shut up and start listening.

Walking inside the room, Cristina shut it and looked at Meredith. Meredith was now silent, and eyed her in return.

“Now listen. I’m only going to do this once. You like Addison. You probably want to have sex with her. Yes, duh, you both had a thing with the same man, but that man has transferred to another hospital and neither of you have noticed because you’re so obsessed with the other. Now, I already know you and Addison have plans for drinks at the bar tonight.  _ So tell her how you feel tonight, please!  _ You have been going around this hospital like you are a middle schooler with a first time crush. Meredith, you have been  _ blushing _ ! Doctors don’t blush! We do groundbreaking surgeries that people would  _ dream _ to be a part of. So go be a  _ doctor _ and get some balls by confessing to Addison tonight,” Cristina said. She turned around and moved to open the door before turning back around.

“Okay, on the off chance she rejects you, please call me and I’ll come over with a bottle of tequila and we can drink and listen to bad music and cry together. But I’m not wrong on this. You know I’m right. You just have to let yourself feel this. I think you two would be cute together, but you never heard that from me.” With one final hard glance, Cristina opened the door and stepped outside.

Meredith was left alone in that room, with her thoughts racing. Because  _ oh God, Cristina is right _ . She does like Addison...like a lot. Her smile is so pretty and her ass is to die for and her breasts are huge and when she steps up to Meredith and glances down at her, Meredith feels just---covered by her. And Addison is safe, and makes her feel nice. Meredith knew that what she was going to do tonight was risky. But she has to do it. Just to know the truth. It’ll be like ripping off a really big band aid, and really exhilarating and kind of awful because of how nerve wracking it will be but she has to do it. It’s what doctors do.

* * *

Sitting at the bar, Meredith couldn’t drink. She had a shot of tequila, but all she could do was circle the rim of her drink with her finger. The bartender kept giving her weird glances because he was expecting her to drink down that tequila like it was water but she couldn’t. Her stomach was in knots and she was just scared it was going to go wrong but she had to do it. She had to say something and let the chips fall where they may.

A hand touched her shoulder, and instead of freaking out she was actually starting to calm down. She knew who it would be. Glancing to her left, she saw Addison in a tight black dress with her chest on display and a smile on her face. Addison ordered a margarita before greeting Meredith. Smiling to herself, Meredith felt comfort in the fact that sometimes things come full circle. A long time ago, she met someone else in a bar like this. And she thought that she would’ve liked to stay with him. But she was wrong, because he was just a guy in a bar and everyone knows that you don’t just fall in love with the guy in a bar. Steeling herself, she knew she had to say something that would give Addison and her a new beginning. One that they both deserve.

“Derek and I had our beginning here in this bar. But that has been over with and done with. You see, I don’t want to be some nameless girl you can just walk away from. I  _ will _ be remembered. Preferably fondly. So hi, I’m Meredith Grey and I’m a surgical intern at a hospital. You’re Addison Montgomery and you are the head of neonatal surgery. We both were in love with the same man. Now, I would like to grab a cab with you, make out with you, and preferably have sex with you. Maybe one day go on an actual date with you. Now that I have embarrassed myself, I’m going to walk outside and call a cab. If you would like to have sex tonight, please join me. If you would like to pretend that this didn’t happen, I will see you tomorrow. Regardless, see you soon.” 

Saying her peace, she leaned over, kissed Addison’s soft cheek, smiled into her wide eyes and walked away. That was the hardest thing she ever had to say and her heart was beating so fast but she refused to look back. She was going to order a cab, and hoped that Addison would join her. 

A couple of minutes passed, and every minute that passed was another minute that caused Meredith to silently freak out more. Some people, not Addison, have left the bar but not the one she was waiting for. It was cold outside, but her light jacket wasn’t enough for the weather and she began cursing her luck for being stuck outside, alone, after embarrassing herself. The door opened and glancing quickly over, she froze. 

Standing in the doorway, with a soft look in her eyes and a slight grin was Addison. Addison walked over to the other woman and looked down at her. 

“It seems that you actually forgot a step in your plan. You never ordered a cab, so I took a couple of minutes to do so inside. I hope you can forgive me for waiting,” Addison said. 

Meredith’s breath caught in her throat, and she released it. Her cheeks were hurting, and at first she thought it was because of the cold but realized it was because she was smiling so big. She grabbed the other woman’s hand and held it. 

It was a nice night. She was holding hands with a woman she liked, the stars were out, her future was bright, and yes she’s getting cheesy but Meredith didn’t care because it was nice and she felt nice. Maybe she deserves good things after all. It was nice to have someone walk _ to  _ her for once, instead of away.

* * *

In the car ride, Addison couldn’t stop looking at Meredith. They were softly looking towards each other, and smiling, but Addison felt a shift in the car as they got closer to Meredith’s house. She bit her lip, and looked at Meredith’s soft and inviting lips and thought about what it would feel like to bite it. So yes, the energy was shifting between them. There was anticipation of what was going to happen building up between them, and it was sizzling to feel.

The taxi stopped and they exited it and walked towards the door. Addison reached the door first and turned around to see Meredith standing at the bottom of the steps, staring up at her. Raising her eyebrow, she saw Meredith grin mischievously before taking the steps two at a time and throwing her arms around the other woman’s shoulders and in reflex Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith’s waist.

“Remember that time when we were sitting on that floor of that patient’s room and discussing how we would like for someone to walk toward us? Well you walked to me at the bar, and now I walked to you. Looks like we both got what we wanted,” Meredith said before smiling a blinding smile and bringing her lips to Addison’s. 

The only way to describe their first kiss was fireworks. It was explosions behind the eyeballs, toes curling, breath hitching and tongues meeting. It was everything they could’ve ever expected it to be. It was something special because it was  _ them _ . The sweetness of their kiss didn’t last that long before it turned heated. Breaking the kiss, Addison grins cheekily stepping out of Meredith's arms, opening the door before dashing inside. Laughing out loud,  _ because who knew sex could be filled with so much laughter and joy, _ she followed behind the other woman before catching up to her at the bottom of the staircase and kissing Addison senseless again. Going up the stairs, they spend more time smiling and getting caught in their clothes than actual kissing but they do not care. They’re floating and they're happy and they’re free and they can’t wait till they can be with each other, fully. 

* * *

Once inside the bedroom, Meredith pushes Addison against the closed door, grips the strands of the other woman’s hair at the nape of her head, and pulls her head down toward her so she can kiss her harder. Teeth clacking against each other, Addison reaches under Meredith’s arms to grab the brunette’s ass, as Mereidth slowly winds her arms around Addison’s neck as she rises to the top of her toes. The sound of smacking tongues and harsh breathing probably annoyed Izzy enough for her to yell: “Meredith if you don’t just take Shepherd into your room already so y’all can fuck in peace!” Pausing briefly to breathe deeper and to laugh a little in other’s mouth, Meredith used her hold on Addison to pull her from the door and lowered one of her arms to fully close the door. 

Finally enclosed in the bedroom, they stumbled from towards the bed and laughed heartily at Meredith’s getting her hair stuck in her bra strap while trying to take it off quickly and Addison tripping slightly over her underwear while trying to hop out of it. It was silly, but their lips couldn’t leave the other for long and their nipples were hard as peaks and their hands kept griping and clutching and grabbing and pawing at the other. It was like they were teenagers about to have sex for the first time, but they felt comfortable and safe with the other in a way that each of them haven’t felt for a long time. It was heat and it was passion and it was harsh breaths and bruised hips but it was fun and happiness and lust and maybe even love. It was special, and above all it just made sense. 

As their bodies joined the bed, their breaths turned to gasps as their legs intertwined and their sexes touched each other for the first time. Kissing her way down Meredith’s neck, Addison kissed each mole she found because she wanted to pay respect to the body that was bringing her such happiness and pleasure. Reaching her breast and then her nipple, Addison lightly sucked down the brunette's nipple before releasing it with a wet pop and a wet and a light lick before moving onto the next nipple. It has been a while since she slept with a woman, but she still knows what buttons to push to get another woman going. Hearing Meredith’s breaths turn into slight cries and pleads, Addison kissed her way up to Meredith's face and reclaimed her lips again as one of her arms snaked down between their bodies to begin touching Meredith’s clit while the other propped her body up so as not to smother the other woman. Letting her hair be a curtain between them and the world, Addison gazed into Meredith’s eyes and smiled. 

Meredith was always pretty, but seeing her with flushed cheeks, heaving breasts and panting breaths coming from her bruised lips was just fucking hot.  _ Yeah _ , she thought to herself,  _ she still got it _ . A slight furrowing of the brunette’s eyebrows and a further tensing of her body probably meant she was close to coming, so Addison increased the pace of her thumb along the other woman’s button as she switched to thrusting two of her fingers into Meredith’s warm channel. Meredith gasped strongly, and threw her arms around Addison before digging her nails into her shoulders as her legs rose up the bed and her toes curled. To get her to the home stretch Addison kissed the side of Meredith’s face, added another finger and asked Meredith to come for her. Since Meredith will do what her attending says, her gasps became a cry as her wetness flooded Addison’s hand and she came with stars in her eyes. 

It wasn’t until Addison’s light kisses all over her face were felt that Meredith realized that her eyes were tightly shut. Opening them was like looking into the sun, for Addison’s soft smile was blinding in its sweetness because it was meant for her and no one else. Being with Addison like this felt like coming home because she can't imagine any other place she would rather be than with the other woman. She decided that she would like to stay with Addison, forever if she could, just like this. With her soft smile and naked body, what else would Meredith need to feel sustained in love? Determined to make her feel the same, she pulled her arms from behind Addison’s back and gently pushed the other woman onto her back as Meredith rolled on top of her. Settling her sex against Addison, she grinded a little to tease her before she broke their contact and began lightly kissing her way down the redheads body. When she reached the other woman’s breasts she spent some time there, licking and sucking and teasing her until Addison began squirming and began holding Meredith’s head to her chest. Done playing with her heaving chest, Meredith slid down Addison’s body before quickly throwing Addison’s legs over her shoulder and began feasting. Licking her way slowly from her hole to her clit, Meredith created a suction over her clit and hummed a bit over the sensitive area. Addison screamed a bit and tightened her legs around the brunette's body as her body trembled and eyes closed. But Meredith didn’t stop as she ate Addison out like she would like nothing more than to see Addison unravel as quickly as possible. 

Addison’s toes eventually start curling and her back arches but Meredith just holds onto her thighs harder, refusing to let her go. Addison comes hard with stars in her eyes and her breath catches. Briefly, she thinks _ this is what it would be like to be held by someone who wants her to stay. She thinks that this is what it's like to belong to someone, to have a home in another. _

* * *

The next day when Meredith opened her eyes, she decided that today was going to be a good day. Hearing her alarms go off, she turned around in bed and saw that Addison got woken up by the alarms too. Grinning at her, she reached across to Addison, pulled her closer, and smacked kisses across her face before reaching her lips in a simple kiss.

Their breaths mingled, their chests brushed each other, and their legs were entangled but there was no urgency in that kiss. It was a kiss of affirmation --- a kiss of welcoming and brightness. It was right, because it was a kiss meant for Addison and Meredith. Breaking their mouths, Addison reached up and held Meredith’s cheek in her hand as she brushed her thumb across it and stared into the other woman’s bright and loving eyes. 

Their story, when it comes down to it, wasn’t inevitable, but it was going to happen to somebody. It just so happened to happen to them. And it was love. 

THE END <3 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very fluffly fic I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Song inspirations that helped me plot the arc of this one-shot:  
> \- Fetch the Bolt Cutters by Fiona Apple  
> \- Wonder What She Thinks of Me by Chloe x Halle  
> \- Bad Idea by Ariana Grande  
> \- If Only You Knew by Patti Labelle  
> \- Blow by Beyonce  
> \- Juice by Iyla


End file.
